


dandelion

by shsl_bitch (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shsl_bitch
Summary: why can't you see what i see?





	dandelion

my lungs hurt.  
coughing these flowers up is so much work.  
these yellow blossoms dyed red..  
it disgusts me. 

it makes me so angry.  
i shouldn't feel like this.  
this wasn't supposed to happen.

why can't you listen?  
i'm trying so hard..  
i need you to know,  
but i don't know how to tell you.

can't you read in between the lines?


End file.
